


Gloria e modestia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Delicata anima [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto ed Hinata sono legati dal destino."Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone";Prompt: 10. Flower!AU (Tu e la tua anima gemella avete entrambi il tatuaggio di un fiore. Il suo significato rappresenta il vostro rapporto)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Delicata anima [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450525
Kudos: 1





	Gloria e modestia

Gloria e modestia

Naruto era seduto nel sedile del barbiere. Una decina altri sedili, tutti foderati di rosso come il suo, erano alla sua sinistra e alla sua destra. Solo alcuni erano pieni, ma tutti si trovavano di fronte ad uno specchio.

Naruto ascoltava il suono continuo del suo respiro.

< Solitamente dal barbiere non faccio altro che chiacchierare e fare battute, ma oggi il mio amore è diverso > pensò.

I suoi capelli color dell’oro cadevano sul pavimento, mentre venivano sfoltiti. Socchiuse gli occhi, dalle iridi azzurre, e si fissò allo specchio. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Per tanto tempo l’ho avuta sotto gli occhi e non me ne sono mai accorto. Sin da bambini lei vegliava su di me. Mi guardava innamorata, arrossendo per quei sentimenti così puri.

La mia soulmate era lì. Mi sarebbe bastato guardarmi intorno e non mi sarei più sentito solo. Notavo solo la gente che mi odiava. Le loro cattiverie erano così palesi che ho rischiato di far sfiorire la mia ‘viola’.

Si guardò il palmo della mano dove spiccava un tattoo che rappresentava una piccola violetta.

< Questi tatuaggi rappresentano la vera essenza della propria anima gemella. In questo caso corrisponde ai suoi pregi.

Umiltà e modestia sono spesso considerati negativi in questa società in cui tutti cercano di prevalere, schiacciandosi l’un l’altro >.

_Naruto era steso sull’erba e guardava il cielo sopra di lui, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa._

_“Tu hai sempre creduto in me” sussurrò. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando Hinata di sottecchi._

_La giovane era seduta accanto a lui e sfogliava un libro. Arrossì, incassando il capo tra le spalle._

_“Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi la persona più coraggiosa di tutto il villaggio” sussurrò._

_Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua._

_“Gli altri hanno sempre creduto fossi un mostro ed una spina nel fianco. Facevo tutti quegli scherzi solo per attirare l’attenzione” ammise._

_Il vento faceva ondeggiare l’erba umida, mentre il sole a picco illuminava i due ragazzi._

_“Cercavi solo disperatamente di trovare qualcuno che ti volesse bene” mormorò Hinata. Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e sorrise._

_Naruto domandò: “Non hai mai pensato che volessi fare l’Hokage per lo stesso motivo?”._

_Hinata chiuse gli occhi, chiudendo il libro posato sulle sue gambe._

_“Assolutamente no. Ho sempre creduto che quello fosse per aiutare gli altri._

_Sei un eroe. Non l’egoista che ti sei sempre creduto ingiustamente” ribatté._

_“Come facevi a sapere che ero io il ragazzo destinato a te?” domandò Naruto. Inspirò il profumo che il vento portava alle sue narici._

_“Sul fianco ho il tatuaggio di una pianta di alloro. Rappresenta la gloria, il trionfo._

_Si abbinava soltanto a un guerriero forte e vittorioso come te._

_Ora finalmente lo hanno visto tutti chiaramente come me. Riceverai la tua corona di alloro” sussurrò Hinata, dolcemente._

“Domani quindi il grande giorno? Diventerai finalmente Hokage” disse il barbiere, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri.

Naruto annuì.

“Così pare” sussurrò.

< Domani chiederò ad Hinata di diventare mia moglie. Adesso è qualcosa a cui tengo anche di più della nomina di Hokage.

In fondo l’alloro e la viola insieme sono perfetti. La viola impedisce all’alloro di montarsi la testa e l’alloro può far capire alla viola quanto vale > pensò.


End file.
